The Spirit of Christmas
by ZairaAlbereo
Summary: It's 1979, and it is Christmas for everyone. Even the Marauders. Though two of them are in need of some convincing. Little Christmas Special! Compliant with 'The Promise' universe, but can totally stand alone. - Merry Christmas!
1. Christmas Eve

**A/N: I am really in the Christmas Spirit this year, and so I wanted to give some to you. A little Christmas story to help you pass the time till the next chapter of THD. **

**Happy St. Nick's!**

For Carolyn, for her kindness, support and enthusiasm.

For Cat, for her instinct, patience and hard work.

And for Jonas, since seven years my best Christmas present. :)

* * *

*

**The Spirit of Christmas**

by Zaira Albereo

_*~*~*_

**Christmas Eve**

Sirius strolled down along the river, his hands buried in the pockets of his Muggle jeans, the collar of his leather jacket pulled up to his chin. The river was a stream of muddy brown in a world of grey. It drizzled. Of course it did. This was London. And even in December the temperatures normally wouldn't fall below zero to turn all that chilly dampness into something to cover the world under a peaceful blanket of white.

There were few people out on the streets, hidden under their umbrellas, rushing to the next pub or any other place that was warm and dry. No one looked at him, too occupied to navigate around the spreading puddles to notice a young man, with his dark black hair hanging in wet strands, looking lost and lonely.

The Christmas decorations looked sullen to him, but maybe it was just his mood. Christmas had never been his favourite time of year after all. All those years when he was ordered back home to Grimmauld Place during the holidays just to be sneered at and alternately insulted, punished and ignored, had made a lasting impression. And then there had been that last Christmas as part of the Black family which had nearly been the death of him. He had been sixteen. Was it any wonder that he didn't really get the Christmas spirit?

There was one decent holiday he remembered fondly. When he had run away from home the summer of his fifth year at Hogwarts, he had moved in with his best friend and honorary brother. James' parents had taken him in, and that year there had been a Christmas celebration so very different from all he had known. With a sparkling tree that looked joyful rather than monumental. With a relaxed dinner that was enjoyed in the circle of family rather than an official banquet. There had been laughter and presents and even hugs that left him flustered. He had been part of something good.

He should have known it would not last.

Now even that memory was tinted with dark. Last year had probably been the worst Christmas ever. James had broken down, and Lily was out of the country, skiing with the girls, and there had been only him and later Moony. And Sirius had been threatened by his own grief for the people who had always treated him like a second son but, knowing James' pain was so much worse, he had done everything to push it away and take care of his friend.

It had been in the early weeks of December, when the Potters had come down with a bad case of Dragon Pox. No one was sure where they had contracted it, there weren't many cases nowadays in Britain. And there was a cure, but the Potters didn't take to it due to their advanced age. There had been endless days of worry, but neither he nor James had really considered the possibility that it could be fatal. The shock had come the morning before Christmas Eve. They had both died, within one day, together like they had always joked they would. And James had lost both his parents. Almost in the blink of an eye he had become an orphan with no blood relations left.

Today it was one year.

Sirius pulled out a crumpled packet of fags from his inside pocket. He had given up the bad habit a long time ago. He lit up and took a drag. It tasted awful, but he smoked it anyway.

So this was another.

Christmas again.

A time to celebrate.

And wasn't there just so much _joy to the world_ all around? Of course the Muggles would ignore that there was a civil war going on under their noses anyway, and it seemed the wizards were trying their best to do the same.

Because it was Christmas.

Falala-bloody-lalalala!

Well, he would just have to stock up on the booze and try to hide away in his flat until it was all over. Elbows resting on the slick stones of the balustrade, he stared out over the river, not taking anything in but the grey dullness of it all.

He sighed.

His flat. His. Not _theirs_ anymore. Since James had finally jumped the broom three months ago, he had his flat all to himself again. And it looked like it. Not that James had been a housework maniac, but they had kept each other in check. Now it all just seemed too much to bother. He was seldom at home anyway. Auror Training was tough the second year, Moody was putting them to work alright.

And James had someone else to take care of him now. That's the way life goes. James had married the woman he loved, and they had gone on a lengthy honeymoon, and then moved into their own home where they were probably shagging all night long. And he was happy for them. He was happy for James, he really was.

But he missed him.

And he missed Moony, whom he had heard nothing from for the last three weeks, not even for the full moon a few days ago. He always worried about his brilliant werewolf friend. Moony, who looked like he had aged a year every time he saw him, and couldn't seem to keep steady employment.

Hell, right now he even missed Peter and his constant whining and his slapstick humour. Their smallest friend had gone into the business of his future father-in-law and was always so caught up with work these days, that you seldom saw him outside of Order meetings. It seemed like he had bitten off more than he could chew, and Sirius wasn't sure if it was the job or if it maybe was the girl.

It was getting dark and Sirius threw his half-smoked fag into the river. There was nothing that could be done about it. Whining wouldn't help. Firewhiskey might. So he could as well go home and get it over with.

*~*~*

Remus Lupin was sitting in the farthest corner of the dusty half-darkness of the Taliesin Library, the wizard's public library in London. It had become Remus second home ever since he had moved into a cheaper place just around the corner. It wasn't just that he liked to read, but the library had the advantage of a working heater, a roof that didn't leak, and furniture that wasn't this close to collapsing under his weight or possibly infested with bugs.

And right now Remus had a lot of free time on his hands. Not much to do besides Albus secret missions, since he had been forced to give up his latest job once again. It had been a shitty job, but it had at least paid the rent to the den his landlord liked to call a flat. The problem was that most employers tended to ask questions when a young man with excellent NEWTs applied for a job that didn't require more than one or two basic OWLs. But all the higher ranking careers in the Wizarding World came with entrance examinations, and always required a blood test. A blood test a lycanthrope wouldn't pass. And even if there were no questions at first, they started to come when you didn't show up for work two or three days in a row every four weeks. He sometimes really wondered how he had managed to deceive the students during his time at Hogwarts, but then teenagers were rather self-absorbed and the ones closest to him had known within a year.

And they had not turned away from him. Remus smiled ruefully. He missed them. But it was so hard these days to keep up appearances. He felt ashamed to let them see how and where he lived. He felt ashamed for taking money from James and favours from Sirius that he would never be able to pay back. During school he had not been as popular as them, but between them, the Marauders, he had always been on eye-level. Now he was a charity case.

But he still missed them. Especially on a day like today. It was Christmas Eve for Merlin's sake. A day to celebrate with your loved ones. He sighed as he saw Rose, the old librarian coming towards him. For him it only meant that he was going to be thrown out into the cold a few hours early.

''Ah, is it so late already? I totally forgot the time,'' he said with a put-on smile, gathering his things.

The elderly woman smiled back apologetically. ''I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin. The library is closing earlier today.''

''Of course. I'm on my way then. Happy Christmas!''

''Happy Christmas to you too!''

When Remus stepped out of the entrance of the library, swearing because it was raining and he had not brought an umbrella, a dark figure detached itself from the building on the other side of the road and came across, towards him.

The man was wearing a long black cloak and an equally black umbrella and when he came closer, Remus could see his tousled hair, round glasses and the warm smile he wore.

''I thought I would find you here,'' James Potter said.

Remus eyes widened. ''James! W-what are you doing here...?''

''Well, I was looking for you, dummy. It's Christmas.''

''That's why I'm asking... I mean, isn't Lily waiting?''

''Oh, she is waiting. For both of us!''

*~*~*

Actually at that very moment Lily Potter was waiting for someone else. Standing in what she knew to be the living-room of Sirius Black's flat, although it resembled much more an exploded corner shop, she looked around feeling indecisive. What if he didn't plan on coming home any time soon? Or any time at all this evening? Lily knew by now that the rumours about Sirius excessive sex life were just that, rumours. But it was very well possible that he was getting wasted in some pub somewhere, whether Muggle or wizard. Sirius was not discriminating that way. And she wouldn't stand a chance of finding him then.

Sirius had been strangely elusive ever since they had come back from their honeymoon, and Lily couldn't help but think that he was drawing back, trying to not interfere in their married life. But James missed his adoptive brother, and, surprisingly, so did Lily.

Lily had always thought Sirius Black was a loudmouth, an arrogant bastard born with a silver spoon who thought himself better than everyone else. Well, pretty much what she had thought about James at the beginning. But since she had agreed to date James Potter, she couldn't help to get to know Sirius Black as well, and she had been almost shocked to find out that he could be surprisingly kind. And really funny.

Lily sighed and hesitantly drew her wand. She waved it around the room casting a few household spells, removing the worst mess and clearing the couch. When she was done, she sank down on it, looking around uncomfortably. She had been here before, but that had been when James had still lived here, now she was kind of intruding into Sirius private space.

How long should she wait?

It was Christmas Eve. And she had promised James that they would celebrate with those that were important to them. Last year had been a nightmare for him, and now that she thought about it, probably for Sirius as well. The Potters had practically adopted him in their fifth year. Lily knew that for her husband, Sirius was the brother he had never had, and that Sirius loved James just the same. So she had to bring him home.

She looked up startled, when the door opened. Sirius stood in the threshold, looking at her in equal surprise. He looked like hell. He was drenched. His long black hair was plastered to his head and face, his skin was pale and his lips almost blue. A little disgruntled she noticed that he still managed to look gorgeous.

''Sirius!'' Lily was on her feet in a heartbeat, reaching for him, pulling him inside and starting to cast drying and heating charms.

''Lily?''

''Where have you been? Look at you! You are soaked...''

''Lily.''

''We have to get you out of these clothes..'' She started to pull his leather jacket over his shoulders.

''Lily!''

''Huh?''

''What are you doing here?''

''Oh. I was waiting for you.'' Slightly embarrassed she let go of him.

''Oh.'' Sirius looked over her shoulder into his living-room. ''I see you found a way to pass the time.''

Lily blushed. ''I didn't mean to...''

''No! It looks a lot better than I remembered it...'' He smiled at her wryly. ''Thanks.''

''You should still...''

Sirius looked down at himself and the puddle that was forming where he stood. ''Yeah... just give me a moment, okay?''

Lily nodded and went back to sit on the couch, while Sirius went to change.

''So, don't get me wrong,'' he called from the other room, ''but what are you doing here on such a day...?''

He came back into the living-room, towel over his bare shoulder, zipping up his jeans.

''There's nothing wrong with James, is there?'' he asked, looking worried.

''What? No! No, James is fine. But... well actually I'm here to pick you up.''

Sirius raised his right eyebrow.

''I mean to take you home. To James. For Christmas...''

Now Sirius grinned at her in open amusement.

Lily laughed, shaking her head at him. ''We want to celebrate with you,'' she explained, looking at him with a warm smile. ''Please, Sirius. James really misses you.''

And then she saw it, that little crack in his bluster, for a moment giving view to a more vulnerable Sirius. It made her heart ache a little.

''He does? I thought you two were still so busy shagging, he couldn't spell my name if he tried.''

And then it was gone again. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

''Will you come?''

Sirius studied her for a moment. Then he said, ''you know I can't say no to you, Lily-flower!''

Lily threw a cushion at him.

*~*~*

As soon as Lily opened the front door ushering him in, James appeared in the door to the living-room, all black hair standing up and a broad smile pasted on his face.

''So she caught you.''

''Really sly of you, sending your wife out.'' Sirius smiled back.

''It was her idea.''

''Is that right? Guess I know who's wearing the pants now...''

''Oh come here, you old mutt!''

And with that James reached for him, pulling him into a tight hug.

''Where have you been, you bloody bastard?''

''Missed me, Prongs?''

''Like Cornish Pixies'' James whispered fondly.

They stepped away from each other, James rubbing the back of his neck while Sirius ran a hand through his long hair, both looking at each other sheepishly.

''Come in,'' James said, pulling him ahead. ''Moony's already here.''

''Moony?'' Sirius looked at him surprised. ''Where did you manage to find that bastard, I haven't heard from him in weeks!''

''I give you three guesses.''

''Well since he is _alive -_ ruling out my first guess, which would have been the morgue - it has to be a teashop, a Ministry holding cell, or the library.''

Having obviously heard his friends words, Remus pulled himself up from his armchair to greet him.

''You are such a funny dog, Padfoot. And people say the Blacks are born without a sense of humour.''

''They are. I'm still saying that there must have been a mix-up at St. Mungos...Merlin, Moony, you look like hell.''

''Thanks ever so.''

''You're welcome. What the hell happened to you? And where were you last week? I was waiting for an owl from you to meet you for a dogs' night out.''

For a moment Remus looked uncomfortable. ''I... I wasn't in town. A favour for a friend.''

Sirius stepped closer to his friend, searching his eyes. ''And you are alright? You know we don't like to leave you alone on full moons!''

''I'm fine, Padfoot.''

The concern remained for a moment longer, but then Sirius face broke into a happy grin.

''Well, that's good to know.'' He clapped his friend on the back. ''Because I'm going to punish you for not getting in touch for so long, and you know I wouldn't lay my hands on an injured man!''

Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide a smile

*~*~*

''So where is Wormtail?''

''I tried to get him to come too, but you know how it is with him. He had a previous engagement.''

''Victoria has him on a tight leash.''

''Jealous, Padfoot?''

''No thank you, no one will make this dog wear a collar!''

The others laughed.

''This is good, you know.'' James leaned back against the couch with a contented grin. ''We should do this more often.''

''Yeah. I'm sure Lily would love to have two pet mongrels running around her house.''

''You are always welcome here. Anytime. Both of you.''

They all turned towards Lily, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her flaming red hair glowing in the back light and her face flushed. She was holding a steaming cauldron of mulled wine and looked really really pretty.

Sirius smiled at her while he spoke to his best friend. ''You really made a catch there, mate.''

*~*~*

''Lily, you want some mulled wine?'' Remus asked some time later. ''The stuff is good. Sirius always knew his liquor.''

''There are a very few advantages of growing up disgustingly rich and upper-crust,'' the one with the knowledge of good liquor was heard from the other side of the room.

Lily smiled. ''No, thanks. I'm fine.''

''You sure?''

''Yeah, I'll just have some more tea.''

''Hm. Okay. But you should try it, before James finishes off the whole pot, you know how he is.''

''Hey! I heard that!''

''I know you did, Prongs.''

''And I'll have you know, that I had never so much as sipped on anything alcoholic until I met him!'' He jerked his thumb in the direction of Sirius.

His black-haired friend shrugged. ''Ah, well, at the Black's you practically got it with your bottle.''

''Sirius! I'm sure that is not true,'' Lily said shocked.

''Huh? No, really. I once saw how Kreacher, my mother's favourite house elf, putting cooking sherry in Regulus bottle. No wonder he was such an uncomplicated baby, always happy and sleepy.''

''But that is horrible!'' Lily cried.

''Sure it is, we're talking about my family. Which reminds me, let's not.''

''Yeah, how about talking about _your _family?'' Remus said with a sly smile at Lily.

''What? About Petunia?'' Lily asked confused.

''Oh no, please, spare us,'' James mumbled.

''James!''

''Sorry.'' He didn't look very remorseful.

''I was thinking more along the lines of your _new_ family,'' Remus said meaningfully.

Lily blushed. ''W-what are you talking about?''

''Oh come on, Lily, you _love _mulled wine!''

Lily blush deepened, and she looked at James questioningly.

Her husband shrugged, trying to look nonchalant but not being able to hide his excitement.

''We wanted to tell them anyway. And I'm not sure Peter is even going to make it, so why wait?''

Sirius eyes wandered from one of his friends to the other, his brow furrowed. ''What in Merlin's pansy pants are you talking about?''

Lily looked at James. James looked at Lily. They grinned. Remus started to grin as well.

Sirius thought it was getting really annoying.

''Can I?'' James asked.

Lily nodded.

James turned towards his friends, meeting Remus eyes with a smile and, when he smiled back, focussed on Sirius who still looked like he didn't have a bloody clue.

''Lily and I are going to have our own family,'' James announced proudly.

He looked at Sirius expectantly.

''Huh?''

''Padfoot, you idiot! We're having a baby!''

Remus' face broke out in a huge smile, and he jumped up from his seat. ''I knew it!'' he laughed and hugged Lily, kissing her on the cheek. ''Congratulations! How far along are you?''

''Two months.''

Sirius stared.

''You... you... you... a baby?''

''I think you finally managed to crash his brain.''

''Yes, Padfoot, a baby. You know what that is, don't you?

''You and Lily... you're going to have a baby?''

''He's getting there.''

And then a beautiful smile erupted on Sirius face and he stumbled out of his seat, grabbing at James, his eyes alight with wonder. ''You... you're going to be a Dad, Prongs!''

Lily smiled at him warmly, and Sirius alternately stared at her face and her stomach which of course didn't give anything away yet.

''Lily...!'' he turned back towards his friend, ''James...'' and then he started to laugh, loud and cheerful. ''Whoo hoo!! You're having a baby! A sprog! A little Prongslet! I bet it will be the most wonderful, brilliant and happy wizard boy in the world!''

''How do you know it will be a boy?'' Remus asked amused.

''Don't question me, Moony, just because you were not gifted with the _inner eye_!''

''Oh, come on, we all know your Outstanding in Divination had nothing to do with an inner eye, and everything with your actual eyes, blinking at Professor Delphi.''

''I have no idea what you are talking about. But I simply _know_ we will get a little Marauder to spoil and corrupt, and he will be the best baby boy ever.''

*~*~*

A few hours later Lily had to admit she wasn't so sure anymore, if this whole 'celebrating a Marauder Christmas' had been such a good idea. After they had announced the happy news, nothing had stopped James and Sirius and, after some persuasion from those two, Remus as well from drinking a toast to the new Marauder, and then another and another and another.

By now Sirius and James were intoning 'God Bless You Merry Hippogriffs' in two different keyes, not that it was intentional.

''Come on, Moony, sing along!'' Sirius cried, pulling Remus arm to get him up from the couch, but the ginger haired man simply fell to his side, whining, ''Pa'foooot!''

''Yeah, Moony, come on! You have to help us! You know the words... the other words...'' James insisted, ''how does it go?''

''It's about _Hippogriffs_, Prongsy! Everybody knows that,'' Sirius exclaimed, having almost succeeded in dragging Remus off the couch by now.

''I know that, Padfoot, but I mean the _other_ words. If we knew the other words, we could go out and sing it to the neighbours!''

''Excellent idea!'' Sirius agreed bright-eyed. ''Let's go out and celebrate with the world!''

''Yes! Lets bring them the message of... of... joy and... and all the other stuff!''

''Oh no, you don't, James Potter!'' Lily pulled herself up in front of the door. ''You can't even walk straight anymore, and I won't have old Bathilda looking at me pityingly for the next two months because she thinks my husband is a drunk and an imbecile!''

''Lily-flower, don't be mean!''

James and Sirius faced her, arms slung around each other, wearing identical expressions of pouting.

She sighed.

''Okay, lets make a deal. There is more wine on the stove and food on the table. But you _will stay inside._'' She glared at them, and the two Marauders made a stumbling step backwards. She smiled waspishly. ''I'm going to bed. Please don't throw up on the carpet. Oh, and I think you should give up on Remus for tonight, I think he is out for the count.''

As if to confirm that, a soft snore was heard from the direction of the couch, where Remus was lying with his head hanging over the edge.

James turned towards Sirius with a grave expression. ''You know what that means,'' he said.

Sirius nodded, his face sincere. ''It's up to us,'' he agreed.

They raised their goblets. ''Marauders forever!'' they shouted and downed the wine.

*~*~*

_end of part 1_

* * *

**What to get me for Christmas? How about a review?**

**I love them.**

x Zaira**  
**


	2. Christmas Day

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you! **And thank you for a wonderful year of feedback, support and enthusiasm from so many of you. It's been a pleasure. Love, x Zaira

* * *

**Christmas Day**

The next morning dawned bright and early. Remus blinked in the sudden sunlight falling on his face through the living-room window. He was lying stretched out on James and Lily's couch and through the slight hammering in his head he remembered. It was Christmas Day. Turning his head around he wondered what time it might be, and where the others were. And as if someone had heard the unspoken question, there was suddenly a very cold hand in Remus' neck shoving something even colder under his shirt.

''Eeeek!''

Remus screamed in a not very manly fashion and jumped up from the couch, trying to reach the cold stuff that was sliding down his back to come to a rest at his waistband. His eyes darted around, but there was no one in sight. But then something wheezed, and Remus jumped on the couch, leaning over the back and caught the black dog by his hackles. The dog immediately turned into a man, who was holding his sides, bowed in laughter.

''Ah, Moony,'' he giggled, ''you should have seen yourself. No, you should have _heard _yourself!'' he broke out in laughter again.

''Very funny, Padfoot!'' Remus growled, but his eyes were gleaming in a way that made it clear that he wasn't angry. ''What was that anyway?''

''You haven't seen?'' Sirius asked. ''It snowed last night! Come on, Moony, let's go out!'' And he tried to drag the reluctant werewolf towards the front door.

But Remus shook his head. ''No, thank you! It's cold outside and here I have...'' he untucked his wand and waved it at the fireplace, ''a warm fire.''

Sirius pouted. ''You don't have to freeze outside. Have a look at your Christmas present!'' He waved at a large package under the tree wrapped rather sloppily in flashing Christmas paper.

''I... I have a present?'' Remus asked uncertainly.

''Duh, Moony! It's Christmas. Don't you know that's what it's all about?''

''I thought it was about peace on earth?'' Remus raised a sardonic eyebrow, but he went over to the Christmas Tree anyway. He saw that there were three more presents, wrapped in the same paper, but smaller. He picked up the largest and looked over to Sirius questioningly.

Sirius nodded happily, and Remus pulled off the wrapping, not giving much care to the paper, since obviously Sirius hadn't either.

It was a cloak. A beautiful cloak. All smooth water-repelling cloth on the outside and soft fur on the inside. It was a rich chocolate brown, the fur matching in a lighter colour, adorned with brass fastenings and while it should have been heavy, it was as light as a feather. It was beautiful, and more than that Remus knew that it would be warm and cozy, something he wasn't used to and... and it must have cost a fortune. He couldn't...

''I... Sirius, this is too much... I can't accept this...''

''Of course you can. What else do you think I should do with it? Brown isn't my colour.''

Remus smiled at him but shook his head. ''It's too expensive...''

''Well, it wasn't okay? And the gloves even came with it for free!''

Remus frowned and looked back into the heap of wrapping paper. Gloves. Beautiful, matching, fur-lined gloves. Just like the ones Sirius had lent him once in Hogsmeade. And that he lost when he went back to the castle alone early and some of the older Slytherins had stopped him to mess a little with a sole Gryffindor. He had apologized to Sirius, and his friend had waved it away, and Remus had tried to buy him new ones only to find out that he wouldn't be able to even with two years worth his allowance.

These were beautiful, wonderful, thoughtful gifts.

''I... I can't...?''

But Sirius had heard the longing for surrender, and grinned.

''Oh come on, Moony,'' he slung an arm around the other man's shoulder, ''don't be a bloody girl about it! Or do I have to tell you the colour goes with your eyes?''

Remus snorted and then he tackled Sirius and they fell on the couch play fighting and tickling each other, laughing, until Sirius turned into Padfoot. A slobbering tongue washed over Remus' face and he shrieked, pushing the dog away from him, while wiping furiously at himself with his sleeve.

''Hey not fair!'' Remus called, when Sirius transformed back, dropping to the floor to roll around laughing.

They took their fight outside, shooting snowballs at each other with their wands, panting in the cold morning air, and Remus shuddered against the pleasure of the soft fur caressing his neck. Sirius had a good aim and the dozens of cold, wet mini cannon balls that hit him, really put the the water repelling qualities of the cloak to the test. Of course Sirius had a quality cloak himself but, being Sirius, leaving it open, came out of the fight with at least his front caked with snow. Remus cast a quick charm to brush it off, and Sirius smiled at him.

''Feeling guilty, Moony?''

''Just taking care of my friends,'' Remus said with a warm smile in his eyes.

Somewhat exhausted they dropped down on the bench next to the door to the kitchen, looking out on the yet undisturbed back garden.

''How come you don't have a hang over?'' Remus sighed with mild annoyance, massaging his temples.

''Oh you know us Blacks...'' Sirius shot him a grin.

''Getting it with the bottle?'' Remus asked amused.

''Yeah. Must be in our wonderful _pure _blood or something... My father used to drink a whole bottle of Firewhiskey and still walk straight as if it was black tea.''

''Used to... Oh Merlin, Padfoot! I... I almost forgot. He died a few weeks ago, didn't he? I read it in the papers, but only later. I'm so sorry... I wanted-''

''Don't be. I'm not.''

Sirius face and voice were almost eerily calm.

''But... Sirius. He was your father.''

Sirius turned around and fixed him with a smouldering look. ''Remus, that man had ceased to be my father a long time ago. Actually he never was much of a father in the first place. He never behaved like one. He never treated me as a son, only as his pure-blood heir, until he finally disowned me for being at least a half-decent human being. If I ever _had_ someone who strived to be a father to me, he died one year ago on Christmas Eve!''

Sirius stared back out into the snowy garden, and then there was a hand placed on his shoulder and Sirius leaned against his friend, and there was something inside him that struggled to get free and struggled to remain hidden. He felt tears on his cheeks and an arm around his shoulder, and the sun was sparkling on the frozen leaves and snow-covered bushes, and just for a moment things were better. Maybe they were almost alright.

***

When Lily came into the kitchen to start breakfast, she caught a glimpse of the snowy garden in the sun, and two heads, one black one ginger leaning close on the bench beneath the window. For a moment she stopped in her tracks, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It was amazing how much one could miss while looking at something, thinking one already knew what it was.

In her first years at Hogwarts, the idea had never occurred to her that those boys – men now, she reminded herself – might be more than a bunch of arrogant, self-loving trouble makers. But then they all had grown up, and when she started to date James she had understood that there was much more to them and to their friendship than mischief-making. They took care of each other, their loyalty never wavering, and they were protecting each other with what bordered on ferocity.

She had lost any doubt about it, the day they sat her on the couch and James told her with an earnest face that Remus had agreed to share his secret with her. Sirius had fixed her with his ominous grey eyes and told her, she better prove to be trust-worthy. When they explained to her about the lycantrophy so many things had started to make sense. But mainly she had had a hard time not to cry. She excused herself with an alibi task of putting the kettle on the stove, and when she turned around Sirius stood in the doorway to the kitchen. He had studied her for a moment and when he spoke his voice was surprisingly gentle.

'_Suck it up, Evans. Remus doesn't need your pity.'_

And when the tears fell, he had held her lightly, and promised her that it was okay, and that they had it covered. She was a little embarrassed for smudging his shirt, but he padded her on the head, succeeding in making her annoyed at him again. And then he left and a moment later James was there, and she felt closer to him and even more in love, because he was able to love his friends in such a powerful way, and she knew that her heart would be safe.

She smiled at the the backs of those two men, who felt closer to her than her own family. Having them here, with them, on Christmas Day, felt so right. They were family, and wasn't it so much like James, her righteous husband, to build a family with a Muggleborn, a Lycanthrope, and an infamous blood-traitor.

Lily put a hand on her stomach, thinking about the new addition to this family, the baby that was growing there. And she thought about Sirius' reaction last night, that look of awe and pure joy and happiness, as if a miracle had happened to _him_. And in that moment she knew that the best thing that could happen to her baby was to have Sirius Black with it. If anything should ever happen to her and James, and really, she didn't want to think about how possible that had become, not today on Christmas Day, but if it did, she knew Sirius would give limb and life, would go to the end of the world and back, to protect her child. James' child. That was just the kind of man he was.

A crash and a groan from upstairs interrupted Lily's own moment of epiphany. She rolled her eyes grinning. It seemed her wonderful husband had just woken accompanied by the head-ache she had predicted him last night when he crawled into bed, mumbling something about Sirius being mean, and antlers always getting in the way. She had not needed an inner eye to make that prophecy.

''Lily-flower, where is the hang-over potion?'' she mumbled to herself just to be echoed with a much more longing repetition from the bathroom.

''Lily-flower!! The hang-over potion, do you know where it is?''

''In the potions cabinet on the top most shelf!'' she called up, with her head in the fridge, hunting for eggs and bacon. She had a pack to feed after all.

***

When James arrived for breakfast, he was greeted with a very cold and very wet bludger hitting him in the face.

''Really, Prongs! Where are your Quidditch reflexes?'' Sirius admonished him, shaking a few stray snowflakes out of his black hair.

''Left them at the bottom of the cauldron last night,'' James mumbled, wiping his face and glaring at his best friend, who looked totally unconcerned.

At least until a small hand hit him around the head. ''No snowballs inside the house, Sirius Black! I won't tell you again!''

Sirius tried to get the grin of his face, but failed. ''Yes, Lily. I'm deeply sorry.''

James in the meanwhile grabbed a piece of bacon and, munching on it, went into the living room.

''Presents!'' he exclaimed, seeing the pile of merrily wrapped packages. Then his eyes fell on a crumbled piece of extra-flashy paper, and he looked up scandalized. ''Hey! Who started early?''

''Now, Prongs, you can't expect us all to wait for the Sleepy Head,'' Sirius said defensively. ''I had to keep my Moony warm!'' he grinned hugging the unsuspecting werewolf from behind, earning himself a sore nose, when Remus banged the back of his head in Sirius' face.

''Ow! Moony!''

''So what did you get him?'' James inquired

''Gloves, since he can't seem to keep hold of them, and a cloak.''

''Ooooh, Padfoot, furrrrrr! When will there be a ring?'' James purred, batting his eyelashes at Sirius in a mockingly seductive manner.

''Shut up you antlered idiot!'' Remus mumbled, elbowing him in the ribs, with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

''Boys! Breakfast first, presents later!'' Lily called from the kitchen, and James sat down at the breakfast table, smiling at is wife sheepishly.

It was cozy, sitting in their kitchen, with plates full of eggs and bacon and waffles, drinking from steaming cups of tea or, in Sirius' case, coffee, watching the snow fall outside. They talked about the baby and Sirius conviction in his own premonition, and about Alice and Frank's wedding next month, leading to Lily scolding James for predicting that they would find out in a few months why they decided they couldn't postpone the ceremony until later that year, although Alice had always wanted to marry in spring. The only thing they never did talk about was about people vanishing, about catastrophes declared accidents and about another muggleborn witch having been found dead in her house without any recognizable disturbance.

Presents were seized after breakfast, and when Lily handed Sirius a thick, heavy package he grinned.

''I would say this is a book,'' he declared earnestly, ''let me guess, '1001 Household Spells'?'' But then he unwrapped it and his eyes grew wide.

_Flying charms – helpful advice for the adventurous wizard _stood in large letters on the blue and white cover. Sirius stared at her.

''Lily! I'm impressed. This is a present worthy of a Marauder!''

''Look at the first chapter!'' Lily advised him.

''Lesson one: Putting safety first,'' he read. ''Aww, Lily, you worried about me?'' He smiled at her winningly.

''Always!'' Lily said with a dramatic sigh, opening a present of her own, freeing it from the horrible, wildly flashing paper. Her breath caught when she opened the box in it and saw the pendant. ''Sirius...'' she said, ''that's beautiful, but...''

''Oh, it is just something I had lying around,'' Sirius said casually, not looking at her. ''It's magical.''

''What does it do?''

''Ease cramps and sickness and such,'' Sirius mumbled, letting his hair fall in his face. Lily blinked. It couldn't be. Sirius Black was... blushing?

''Sirius,'' she said, feeling rather vindictive, but not able to let such an opportunity pass, ''did you buy me a charm to ease the strains of pregnancy?''

''No! I mean... I had the pendant, okay, it's from one of my relatives, one of the more decent ones, Aunt Lucretia. I... I just had professional shaman put a charm on it this morning.'' He looked at her uncomfortably. ''You don't have to... if you don't like it...''

Lily stopped him with a kiss to his cheek. ''It's beautiful and sweet and I love it. Thank you. I imagine it was rather embarrassing for you to describe the effect you wanted, so you get extra points.'' She grinned.

''Minx,'' Sirius said fondly.

In the end everybody graciously admitted that the best present had been James' though, who, in an eagerness he could hardly suppress, had converted the spare bedroom into a nursery, decorated in greens and yellows. After all that had been before Sirius' prophecy of the baby being a boy. Lily became all teary-eyed, and Sirius and Remus got at least two hours of solid teasing out of the fact that James had gone out to buy arms full of stuff including nappies, bottles and a very strange looking device that apparently was used to express breast milk – something Sirius kept on sniggering about, while Lily rolled her eyes at him. Of course Lily didn't grew tired to moan about the fact that the _first _thing James had purchased, was a child safety seat to attach to his broom.

***

Later on James and Sirius went out for a little flight over the snowy hills behind the house, while Remus honoured his promise, that in substitution for Christmas presents he would - as James had put it - help Lily to not destroy the goose they were going to eat for dinner.

They landed on the top of the highest hill, looking down on the snowy landscape, glowing in the waning light of the evening sun.

''So, Prongs... you'll become a daddy,'' Sirius said, and this time there was no teasing there what so ever.

''Yeah, scares the living shit out of me,'' James answered just as seriously.

''Why? You had a glorious example how to raise a kid in your old man. Me, now if I was to have kids that might be a serious problem. Not as if I could use 'the Black family guide to child care'.''

''It's not that. I mean, yes, the idea of being responsible for someone so little... so helpless, has me a little worried. But what really scares me is... I'm becoming an Auror, Padfoot. Apart from that, there is the work for the Order. And I think it is the most important work there is for any of us, but it's not exactly safe. What if something happens to me? What about Lily and the baby?''

A strong hand gripped his arm, turning him towards the man he loved like a brother.

''Nothing will happen to you. You hear me? Because I won't _let _anything happen to you.''

James smiled at Sirius fierce look. ''I know, Padfoot. But _if_ it should come to it...''

''I will protect Lily and the baby with my life.''

It was a vow. And it was enough. Closing his eyes, James nodded with a sigh.

''Thank you,'' he whispered.

They remained on the hillside for quite a while, watching the sun turning from gold to orange and the sky to red and purple. But they didn't speak another word about the matter.

Just before they mounted their brooms to flay back again, James turned to Sirius with a stern look.

''Just don't hide away again, okay? I need you for this,'' he declared seriously.

And Sirius promised.

***

Since Sirius and James had lost most of their excess energy the last night and during their excursion earlier, the evening went ahead rather festive and peaceful. James kept complimenting Remus on the food, until Lily threw a self-peeling sprout at him. Remus looked a lot more lively with his cheeks flushed and a few decent meals in his stomach. And Sirius just kept looking from one to the other with an almost sappy smile, glad to be with the family he had _chosen_, and where he knew that he would always be welcome.

It was already approaching midnight when the four of them sat in the living room, three of them with a glass of Old Ogden's, listening to the wireless while in the background the dishes were heard washing themselves in the kitchen sink.

And then the flames turned green, and after a moment a small, slightly pudgy form stumbled out of the hearth, coughing.

''Pete!!'' James called, ''What are you doing here, we didn't think you'd make it anymore!''

''Yeah, Wormtail, what did you do to make her let you go?'' Sirius asked with a clasp to the shorter man's shoulder, making him stagger.

''Don't listen to them, Peter, we're glad you could come around,'' Lily said steadying him. ''Have you eaten? Since Remus did most of it, the goose was actually rather good.''

''I'm sure Pete will take a little midnight snack.''

''Actually, _I_ could use a little midnight snack.''

''You already ate half of the bird and three helpings of Christmas pudding.''

''I have to savour Remus' cooking as long as I have the chance.''

''Anybody in for another Firewhiskey?''

''Give one to Wormtail, he will need it if he hears the news.''

''Yes, Peter, we have very serious matters to discuss.''

''Don't mess with him, look at his scared face!''

''Why don't we all fill up, there's always reason to drink to the Marauders.''

''Especially when we get them all together!''

''Including future members.''

''And honorary ones.''

''Let's just drink to all of us!''

''And Christmas!''

''And flying motorcycles!''

''And Prongs changing nappies!''

''To all the Marauders of this world!''

And then they sat, and drank, and ate. The fire was crackling merrily. The wireless was playing soft seasonal music. And outside the snow drifted from the sky to cover the earth in a blanket of white and silence and peace.

And just for that moment everything was right with the world.

*

*** The*End ***

*****

**

* * *

Please leave a review. :)  
**


End file.
